rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Willem Dal-Nulla
Willem Dal-Nulla, or as he better known, "The Bear", is a character created by the player Emyris Bayne on February 26th, 2013. The name "Dal-Nulla" is a Fremmenik word meaning "from nowhere" The Bear While in his early pirating days, Willem was cursed to become a savage bear-like creature when angry. He eventually learned how to control his transformations, but still cannot control himself in bear form. Personality Willem falls under the Chaotic-Neutral category, being highly unpredictable and unreliable in the eyes of those he is not excessively close to. Willem has a degree of kindness as he cannot bare to watch a creature, or any being for that matter, in pain. He is more couth than a majority of pirates, meaning that he is well learned and obviously was taught correct grammar. His personality is based off of a combonation of that of Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa in the Pirates of the Carribean movie franchise, but his past and storyline are completely different. His voice has a Geoffery Rush quality, so he'd sound a bit like Barbossa from Pirates of the Carribean. Appearance Human In human form, Willem posesses chestnut brown eyes, black hair, and is muscular in build, wearing a hat and an eyepatch(for show to make him look more "dashing"), a noble-pirate top and vest, and the lower half of mystical robes, including boots. Bear In bear form, Willem has brown fur and is muscular in build, shaped much like a bipedal, humanoid bear. He would only be recognizable by his amulet and robe bottoms. Combat Style In human form, Willem uses his two eastern scimitars and any runes he may have in his rune pouch that he can use to bewilder his opponents. In bear form, Willem can and will tear apart anyone he feels is a threat to him, no matter if they are his friends or foes, with his razer-sharp claws and strength, which is multiplied by ten while in this form. Known Languages *Common-Tongue *Several Eastern Dialects *Bear *Dog History Adoption and Childhood As a baby, Willem was found in the forest of Rimmington by a middle-aged warrior known as Rolf, who took it upon himself to raise the child as his own, naming him Willem Dal-Nulla, or in Fremmenik, "Willem of Nowhere." He Raised Willem until he was 16 before sending him to Port Sarim so he may get a job. Willem soon came under the employ of the tavern located in Port Sarim, where he heard fantastic tales of smugglers and pirates. The innkeeper soon sent Willem to Karamja to get a shipment of rum for the Tavern. A Pirate's Life... Unfortunately, the ship was intercepted on its way back by a crew of pirates, who kidnapped young Willem and forced him to serve as part of their crew. It was not long before he met Timothy Salteye and Sal Mohrson, who would become his dearest friends. Years passed by and Willem learned what there was to being a pirate. Unfortunately, the ship wrecked into an isle in the Eastern lands. Salteye decided to stay aboard while the others gathered supplies. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the crew, the island was home to a witch. Thewitch cursed most of the crew to become animals, starting with Sal, who was turned into a sheepdog. The witch, however, noticed Willem's easy irritability and chose to curse Willem in a different manner; to become a bear-like aninmal when angry. The other members of the crew were beyond help, so Willem and Sal fled to the ship, where they stayed until they signaled a merchant ship weeks later. Soon enough, they took the ship as their own and dubbed it "The Shanty of Storms". The three then sought the employ of the Pirates of Gielinor. The crew was soon inducted and Willem was dubbed as "Captain Willem Dal-Nulla of The Shanty of Storms". ((to be added)) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral